


Teen Wolf: Claws and Chaos

by lyo24boi



Series: Hymn For The Cursed [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Anchors, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three summers after Beacon Hills High School, five after Spenser Academy, the lives of the Sons of Ipswich and Scott McCall and company collide. After a werewolf attack in Cambridge, MA, the two groups join forces to hunt down the supernatural perpetrators. Spoiler warning for both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comatose

"Reid! Tyler!" shouted Benjy's voice, however lost amongst the crowd and the rave music. It was summer and the house parties around Harvard University were on full swing. "Reid! Tyler! C'mon guys!" Benjy was Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms' roommate in one of the off-campus apartments and it was past time they agreed to head home.

Benjy continued to search the house, opening each closed door he came across. Vacant bathrooms. Closets. Bedrooms—which he inadvertently disturbed couples making out. Finally, on the third floor, he found them. On the bed, two girls were nearly naked but for their panties, their tongues down each other's throats. Against the long dresser, Reid had Tyler pressed against the piece of furniture, Reid devouring Tyler's lips while Tyler had both his hands down Reid's pants, one in front the other in back.

"Can we go now?" Benjy said, leaning against the door frame, his annoyed expression directed at his two roommates.

"Five…more…minutes…" Reid panted as Tyler kissed his way down Reid's neck.

"You said that an hour ago. And then you slipped away to go make out in Franco's grandmother's room? Classy." Upon hearing whose room it was, both couples stopped.

"Franco's grandmother…ugh," Reid said, straightening up as Tyler removed his hands, following Reid out the door, their hands clasped.

"Ladies," Benjy said with a nod as they began to find their own clothes.

 

— | | —

"How was Parker's party?" Tyler asked the guys walking behind him, Reid, and Benjy; the six Harvard students each lived in the same apartment community.

"Pretty lame," began one of them. "Drinks were good…they're always good. But the music was shit. And the girls…well…y'know."

"I don't," Tyler said, removing his supportive arm from Reid's shoulder and slipping his hand down the back of the blonde's jeans. Tyler looked back with a smirk, the three guys faces turning to shock.

"Stop fuckin' with 'em, Tyler," Benjy said, hoping not to get jumped by three of the university's athletes.

Tyler wrapped his arm around his slant-walking boyfriend and followed the vintage car they began to pass with his eyes.

"How much did he have to drink?" Benjy asked, looking at Reid as the blonde continued to stumble forward.

"A lot," Tyler said. "I lost count after the first hour."

"Jesus…"

"It's better he drink. You know that."

"I don't really since someone won't tell me what he's hooked on."

Tyler only made a face, one that he's made multiple times on this very subject. "Just drop it dude."

Benjy put his hands up, clearly surrendering before another argument ensued.

"Did you talk to Candice?" Tyler said, changing the subject.

This time it was Benjy's turn to make a face.

"C'mon dude! That's the whole reason we went tonight."

"So you're not all fags?" said a different jock behind them.

Reid's outer arm immediately went up, a fingerless-gloved middle finger sticking right up.

"Don't start shit, Garrett," said the jock who had been the first to converse.

"What? Are you a fag, too?"

"Fuck off. Dude, that's Reid and Tyler. The ones that kicked your brother's ass."

"You're Aaron's brother?" Tyler said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah, he was a puss—"

Tyler was interrupted mid-sentence, but not by the angry jock behind him. Tyler was suddenly flung several yards forward into the sidewalk. Reid stumbled and tripped as he watched the three jocks suddenly be torn to the ground, blood flying into the air. Reid's half lidded eyes widened as he watched Benjy's throat be slashed open before his roommate fell to the ground. Reid flipped himself over to make his way towards Tyler when he was knocked face-first into the pavement. And before he could fight back, all he saw was black as numbness washed over him.

 

— | | —

"He's coming around," came a familiar voice. Reid's eyes slowly opened to see Kate Tunney standing over him, her bright eyes and gaping smile a sight for sore eyes. And then there was Pogue, who had gotten up from the seats across the room and joined Kate.

"Hey, thought we lost you for a minute there," Pogue said, nudging Reid's shoulder.

Reid cracked a small smile, attempting to look around the rest of the room.

"Caleb and Sarah are outside," Kate said, reading the blonde's mind. "Your aunt and uncle are on their way."

"Great," Reid croaked. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's uh—" Pogue began

"Mr. Garwin," interrupted a voice from across the room. A doctor. "Glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Thompson."

"How's Tyler?"

"Mr. Garwin, please don't work—"

"How's Tyler?" Reid demanded, his voice strengthening.

Dr. Thompson looked from Reid to the worried faces of Pogue and Kate before returning to Reid. "Mr. Simms…is in a coma."

Reid just stared at him. He almost forgot to breathe when his lungs began to strain.

"Mr. Garwin—"

"Get out," Reid said plainly. And when the doctor refused to budge, "Get out!"

Dr. Thompson frowned before taking his leave in a hurry.

"Was it Chase?" Reid asked when the automatic door shut.

"No, it wasn't," came a voice when the door opened again. Caleb.

"Then who—" Reid began.

"What," Caleb interrupted as he continued further into the room, Sarah Wenham behind him.

"We got attacked by an animal?" Reid said, laughing in disbelief.

"We're not sure," Pogue said, a look of deep worry still dawned on his face.

"I don't get it…someone wanna' fill me in?"

"The initial police report states an animal attacked you," Pogue continued. "Two problems: there hasn't been a large wild animal attack in Boston in a long time and the report also seemed to indicate intent behind the killings."

"Killings?" And then it dawned on Reid. "Benjy?"

No one answered.

"Fuck."

"Whatever did this," Caleb resumed, "killed all but you and Tyler."

Reid looked up at the ceiling and noticeably exhaled.

"Mr. Garwin," interrupted the physician again, "there are two detectives here to speak with you. I can ask them to come back later?"

"It's fine," Reid stated plainly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Dr. Thompson nodded and two detectives garbed in wool trench coats entered the room. "Mr. Garwin," began the female, "I'm Detective Callahan, and this is my partner Detective Mclean. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the attack, if that's alright?"

Reid nodded.

"Alone?"

"C'mon," Caleb said, Sarah and Pogue following hastily.

"Let us know if you need anything," Kate said, squeezing Reid's wrist before following the others.


	2. Start With The Corner Pieces

It had been two days and Tyler was still comatose. The slash on Reid's back was slowly healing, much like the slashes on Tyler's torso. But the one on Tyler's head…that was a different story; little to no change with that one.

Reid was parked in a hospital chair pulled up to the door-side of Tyler's bed, his head against Tyler's arm. Tyler's mother was parked on the other side, cross-stitching anxiously, her mascara a mess. Tyler's father was likely pacing the cafeteria, the angry man's brother attempting to calm him down and convince him that this was no one's fault but the attacker. Reid certainly didn't see it that way, especially when Tyler's father laid into him upon arrival.

Kate had been the only visitor since the first night. She brought Reid a burger the night before, sneaking it past the nurses with ease. Reid knew she was more there for Tyler, but she had known Reid for as long as she had known Pogue and she was more of a sister to the blonde than Sarah would ever be (likely because Reid had never hit on Kate like he had Sarah).

"How is he?" Kate said upon entering the room in the intensive care unit.

"No change," replied Carol Simms, never tearing her eyes from the cloth and needle in her hand; the potential of glimpsing at Tyler's still form again would force the tears all over again.

"And Reid?"

"Hasn't left his side."

Kate only bunched her bottom lip, taking a seat against the window by the door. "And how are you holding up?"

Mrs. Simms didn't answer for a moment, though her sewing became more erratic. "You didn't see my husband when you came in, did you?" she finally asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't." Kate looked at Reid's peaceful face, and then at Tyler's. There really was little difference in their expressions. Suddenly, her phone began to buzz and she immediately left the room to find a more secluded area to take the call. "Pogue?"

"Are you at the hospital?" came her boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah."

"Can you get Reid on the phone?"

"Uhhh…sure. One second." Kate walked back into the room to find Reid resting his cheek against Tyler's hand; his eyes were closed but he was clearly awake. "Reid," Kate began, "Pogue wants to talk to you." Reid's eyes shot open and he slowly followed her to the waiting room, his back still stiff from the slash.

"Pogue?" Reid said into the cell, noting the perfume smell of Kate's purse on the phone.

"Have they discharged you yet?"

"You'd know they haven't if you actually came to visit."

"Caleb and I've been busy," Pogue said.

"With what?"

"Pouring over the Book of Damnation."

Reid was silent.

"There isn't much that fits. Only a page here and there that _could_ mean something."

"You called to tell me you didn't find anything?" Reid remarked sarcastically.

"Stop being a dick for one minute, Reid; I'm trying to tell you something. Caleb and I met Sarah at the library and while we were there this girl came up to us. She says she thinks she knows what's going on."

"And that is…?"

"She didn't say. She wants to look at your back first. Says it'll tell her more."

"Greaaat," Reid remarked. "Are you sure this wasn't another chick trying to hit on you? Or me? She knows I'm not interested, right?"

"Reid, just give the phone back to Kate."

Reid did as he was told and stood there, watching as Kate had a terse one-sided conversation with Pogue, the only significant things being 'I'm inclined to agree with Reid: are you sure she's not just creeping?' and 'She doesn't know about you guys, does she?'

"Well?" Reid said after Kate hung up the phone and slid it back into her purse.

She didn't answer him until she slid off her thin hoodie. "Put this on," she commanded, holding the grey jacket out to him.

 

— | | —

"Thanks, Kate," Caleb said as she and Reid walked into the group study room in the library at Harvard.

"So what's this all about?" Reid said, crossing his arms. A short strawberry blonde girl appeared from behind Pogue and looked at Reid rather seriously. "Weren't you in my econ' class last year?"

The girl gave him a snarky smile and walked up to him. "Lemme' see it," she said, looking at Reid expectantly.

"Whoa," Reid said jokingly, "you know where we are right?"

" _Mr_. Garwin," she said, an inner mother-like character coming out, "I don't have time for your games. Do you want my help or not?" Reid threw his hands up defensively and apologetically before turning around. The girl lifted his shirt with one hand and peeled away a bit of the gauze. "Damn," she muttered, recognizing the wound instantly.

Reid turned back around and looked into her eyes directly. "'Damn' what?"

She looked at Caleb, whom she had gone to first, before looking back at Reid. "You were attacked by a werewolf. Or…more likely a pack of them."

Reid was the first to crack, laughing directly into her face before stumbling back to lean against the wall.

"Werewolves?" Pogue said, an eyebrow raising.

The girl rolled her eyes at Reid before turning to address the others. "Werewolves," she said after nodding.

Reid's knees bent and within seconds he was crouched against the walls, his face buried in his knees, a hidden smile spread across his face as he silently laughed. Caleb took a seat at the table and the girl followed.

"Why should we believe you?" Caleb said, folding his hands.

"Oh, you mean other than the fact that you're already doubting the police report. And that you're struggling to find any real answer?"

Caleb nodded hesitantly.

"I have proof."

Reid looked up at her, his smile diminished. Caleb looked from the girl to Pogue, to Kate, and then back to the girl before him.

The red-head reached into her purse and pulled out her iPhone, dialing a number. "Stiles," she said, smiling as she looked at Caleb's disbelieving face, "are you with Scott?" … "No…can you get to Scott?" … "Can we do this later, Stiles?" … "Well I'm in the middle of something important." … "Yes, it involves Scott." … "I'll tell you when you get to him." … "Thank you." … "Call me when you get there." She hung up the phone and sighed before the smile returned to her face. "Can you wait 20 minutes?"

 

— | | —

Twenty minutes later Lydia's phone rang. "Stiles?" she said, switching to speaker phone.

"Scott," came a different voice, "but you're on speaker with Stiles and Isaac."

"Excellent."

"What's up, Lydia?" Scott asked.

"You're on speaker, too, Scott. With a few of my…friends. Scott, there was an attack out here. Two days ago."

Silence. "What's this got to do with me?"

"One of their friends is in a coma. I was hoping you could help them track down this pack."

"Lydia…did you tell them about us?" Scott said, his tone shifting.

"In a way."

"Son of a…" Scott muttered.

"It's okay, Scott. They're pretty…unique…people, too," Lydia said, looking up from the table and into Caleb's shocked face. "They just don't believe me."

"What do you propose?"

"Give the phone to Stiles and switch to 'facetime.'" As the shifting of the phone sounded from the other end, the five others huddled around her, even Reid. Suddenly, the phone switched over and a geeky face appeared with a smile. "This is Stiles," Lydia said, lightly bringing her palm to cover her eyes as Stiles waved embarrassingly.

"How's it going?" Stiles said.

"Stiles, point the phone at Scott and Isaac."

"Are you sure about that? They won't really be able to—"

"That's the whole point, Stiles," Lydia snapped.

Stiles quickly did as he was told and suddenly the phone appeared distorted. Two yellow and two red bright lights appeared on the screen, distorting and shadowing the faces behind them.

"What the…?" Caleb expressed.

The set of yellow lights suddenly 'got up' as the face behind it moved around and out of view.

Stiles turned the phone back to himself and his face appeared clear as day. "I'll give you a hint," he began, his eyebrows jumping, a grin across his lips, "there's nothing wrong with the phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having watched Teen Wolf episodes endlessly, I realized the FaceTime scene doesn't actually work as both Scott and Stiles web-chatted just fine and Isaac and Allison FaceTimed just fine. However, I'm leaving it the way it is...too lazy to change it. Just imagine Lydia convinced them by testing a picture feature or something. :D


	3. Convergence

"How did you figure out our…secret?" Caleb asked Lydia, who was sitting on his right, Sarah on his left, fast asleep on his shoulder.

"I'm Lydia Martin, nice to meet you," she said holding out a hand, smiling and batting her eyes at him.

Caleb laughed and shook her hand. "Seriously, how did you figure it out?"

"'Sons of Ipswich' is not the most…subtle name shall we say. When I heard about your little boy band I did a little research. Read some police reports. Specifically about you and blondie. And given the kinda' world I'm from, it was easy to assume something was...amiss." Caleb looked at her incredulously. "That said, I have _no idea_ what you are," she admitted in a hushed voice. "Though, given the location, I have my theories."

"Do you, now?"

Lydia smiled at him again.

"Any beverages?" asked the steward pushing the cart next to Lydia.

"Only water, thanks," Lydia said.

Caleb took two drinks for himself and Sarah and the steward moved on to the row behind them, the three seats directly filled with Kate, Pogue, and Reid.

"What theories?" Caleb continued.

"I'm not into guessing games," Lydia said pointedly.

Caleb looked around and, noting everyone else in sight was either preoccupied or sleeping, pointed at the window closest to Lydia. Suddenly, the small window cover shot open. Lydia glanced at Caleb before her water bottle twisted open 'by itself.' Lydia looked back at Caleb and saw his eyes black as night before a small fire spread across them and they returned to normal.

"I wasn't expecting that specific detail," Lydia finally said, "but my first theory was right."

"I'm sure it was," Caleb said with a chuckle.

 

— | | —

Stiles picked up the company of six in his same light blue-colored jeep, though it clearly looked as if it had a lot of body and modeling work done to it. Lydia rode shotgun while Reid and Kate took the passenger seats, Caleb, Pogue, and Sarah all piling into the back. They arrived at Scott's from Oakland International in good time and Stiles led them up into the apartment, opening the door with his spare key.

"Scott?" Stiles called before hearing muffled music from the back of the studio apartment. The rest of the company took positions around the kitchen while Reid made it his business to follow Stiles. "Scott?" Stiles said less loudly as he approached the bedroom door: the source of the music. He tapped it once and opened the door before immediately covering his eyes with his hand. Before them on the bed knelt a very naked Isaac Lahey, whose hands were clasped onto Scott's hips, who would have been on all-fours had he not been holding onto the metal bar serving as a headboard at the head of the bed.

"That's pretty hot," Reid said, smirking as he leaned against the door frame.

"Shit," Isaac swore as he leaned over, his chest covering Scott's back.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled.

Stiles closed the door and led Reid back out into the kitchen, the former very red and the latter grinning deviously. A few seconds later Scott and Isaac emerged, clothed in shirts and pants. "You knew what time they were getting in! And how long it takes to get from yours to the airport!" Stiles attacked.

"You told me the flight was delayed!" Scott retorted.

"I told you it _wasn't_!"

"Ahem!" Lydia announced, pulling the two from their petty argument. "Hi, boys," she said to Scott and Isaac.

"Lydia," Isaac said, nodding at her, his hand scratching his neck. They all began to introduce themselves to those new to them and within moments they had all somewhat acquainted themselves with each other.

"Don't worry about it," Reid quietly said to Isaac, "Tyler and I've been caught at least a dozen times." Isaac smirked, looking at Scott, who was talking to Stiles, clearly sorting out the bit of unfinished arguing moments ago.

"So," Scott began, "can I see where you were attacked?"

Reid faced his back to Scott and lifted his shirt, the slash marks completely scabbed.

"And…Tyler?...has these, too?"

Reid nodded. "He also has one on the side of his head. It's not really healing. Or, if it is, I haven't see it."

"He was probably attacked by an alpha, then," Scott said blatantly.

"A what?" Caleb asked.

"An alpha. Our kind," Scott said, pointing he and Isaac out, "thrive in packs, and these packs are led by alphas. The strongest, fastest, and most feared of our kind."

"I'm still trying to grasp this whole werewolf th—oh," Caleb expressed as the man next to Scott had suddenly transformed before their very eyes. The Sons of Ipswich were clearly surprised, though not quite startled, not even Sarah.

Isaac reverted and looked at Scott, signaling to continue.

"I'm the alpha of my own pack," Scott said, looking from Pogue to Caleb, recognizing a leader when he saw one.

"But I thought he was because—" Reid began, thinking back to the bedroom.

Ignoring Reid, or rather hurriedly pushing past his induction, Scott continued. "So we've shown you our hand. Lydia seemed to indicate you have a hand of your own?"

Caleb looked from Pogue to Reid and finally to Scott before all three of the Sons of Ipswich's eyes flashed to complete black. Stiles actually yelped a little, completely startled, and Isaac's claws naturally slid out to defend Scott if need be. Scott only stood there, arms crossed, a smirk sliding onto his lips.

"I suppose I'll find out more later," Scott said, keeping his smirk, clearly intrigued by this new development. "So, Tyler is one of you as well?"

Reid nodded. "He's a warlock, too."

"You call that a warlock?" Stiles said incredulously. Suddenly, all four kitchen chairs slammed into the table and he jumped, looking from the table to the crowd in the kitchen, finding only Reid's eyes completely black. "I hate you," Stiles said, shifting where he stood.

"How can we help?" Scott said, turning to Caleb.

 

— | | —

Within the hour all but one pack member had arrived. Scott and Isaac had migrated to the kitchen corner against the cabinets, Reid standing before them, nosily conversing about their bedroom situation. Caleb and Pogue sat at the kitchen table, their girlfriends in their laps; Lydia stood between them and talked with the two ladies. In the other two chairs sat the sibling betas Allison and David Clare, Allison a year older than her brother. Sitting at the island were Stiles and his girlfriend Gage Rains, a red headed beta that seemed to have replaced his former interest in Lydia after one too many rejections. And by the door stood Cooper Standen, a tall and burly beta more intimidating than the late Vernon Boyd.

"Where the hell is Danny?" Stiles finally said.

"On his way," Scott said.

"How long?"

"Soon," Scott replied through gritted teeth.

"Can we just start without him?" asked Allison.

"No," Scott said, becoming rather irritated with the rising impatience.

"Can you at least tell us why we're here?" David furthered.

"Again…no."

"And who these guys are?" Allison continued.

"No, no, and no." Scott's phone suddenly rang and after only 20 seconds he hang up. "He's on his way up."

 

— | | —

After briefing his five newly arrived pack members, Scott looked at Reid before proceeding to address his pack. "So here's the deal: when I offered you the bite the promise I made you all was a second chance. In my mind that always meant that you'd be able to start over. Continue living life to its fullest. It never included asking you to go on some field trip across the country to fight some pack you have no personal issue with. So I'm giving you the choice. If you want to stay in Beacon Hills, I get it. You're still my pack when I return and I'll look at you no differently. But if you want to go…"

"Why are _you_ going?" Cooper asked.

"Because there's a pack out there threatening our secrecy. And therefore our way of life here. And because these guys need us," Scott ended, looking back at Reid.

"And they're going to help us against a violent pack of unknown numbers and unknown strength?" David asked skeptically.

"Trust me when I say they're not so helpless," Scott said and suddenly the room startled at once when Pogue's eyes flashed black and the whole room became animated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I began writing this series, I mapped out all the characters in OneNote and as I did so I attached the actor or actress who plays them to their respective character pages. Since there are original characters, I took the liberty of assigning 'visualizers' so here we go for this chapter's new set:
> 
> Allison Clare: Sophia Myles
> 
> David Clare: Max Irons
> 
> Gage Rains: Spencer Locke (with red hair)
> 
> Cooper Standen: Alexander Ludwig (as he is in his April'12 photoshoot)


	4. Alpha and Omega

The flight home hadn't been anything of what they planned. First off, on their way over to the airport, Stiles heard a news report of a second attack in Hartford: their new destination. Second, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all paid for the tickets, claiming this was their problem and their 'brother' so that's the way it was going to be. Third, Scott had decided to fly into Boston first, with Stiles, Lydia, Kate, and Sarah; he wanted to inspect Tyler's wounds and, if he could, inspect the four bodies. Reid also decided to join them, the tracking group _only_ tracking them so he'd be able to get in on the fighting well enough.

To top it all off, Lydia dropped a bombshell on Scott. "You did what?" Stiles exclaimed first while Scott buried his face in his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me, Lydia," Scott said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought you could use his help."

 _"His_ help?" Stiles continued, hushing his raising voice for the benefit of his fellow passengers. "Of all people?"

"I know you hate him, Stiles, but you're biased."

"Yes, I do hate him. But you know who I hate less? And who'd probably be _more_ helpful in this situation? Derek!"

"Stiles…I don't have Derek's number." This time it was Stiles' turn to facepalm.

"Lydia, you can't just supersede my authority—" Scott began.

"I am not part of your little rag tag, flea infested band of canine people," Lydia said.

Scott sighed. "We're not flea infested, Lydia," Scott said disbelievingly. "Look, you brought this problem to me. And the Sons of Ipswich trust me to help them. And with that they've trusted me with _their_ secret. And now Jackson is going to be in the picture? I was hoping to not violate their confidence, and certainly not within the first 24 hours. And, yes, I hate him, too. You may still be harboring feelings for him but how long has it been? A year since you've spoken? Even longer since you've seen him? C'mon, Lydia, you know he's only gonna' bring more problems than any help is worth."

"I don't know that," Lydia said defiantly.

"Does he even know that I'm an alpha?"

Lydia didn't answer for a moment, angrily looking out the window she was next to. "I don't know what Jackson knows."

"You haven't told him?"

Lydia only shook her head.

"And Danny doesn't talk to him. As far as I know. So that means there's no real reason to think he knows."

Lydia sighed.

"So he's going to be pissed when he finds out. Right when he gets off the plane. Wonderful." Scott leaned forward onto his tray again, rubbing his eyes and forehead.

"How did you even get him to come?" Stiles finally asked.

"I have my ways," Lydia said, attempting to put her best face forward, not wanting to admit that maybe she _had_ been wrong to get Jackson in on this hunt.

— | | —

"What's up, Reid?" Scott asked as he and Stiles shifted over; Lydia was going to the bathroom.

"I just wanted to thank you. In advance. I don't normally do this so just take what I'm saying now and don't expect one again."

Scott nodded and chuckled: Reid's bad-boy persona had diminished in a matter of seconds.

"And I was kinda' wondering…Stiles, how did you get involved in all this?"

"Well you see, the other day Lydia was the one who called me and—"

"With the supernatural, Stiles," Reid said with a glare.

"Oh. I was with Scott the night he got bit. Our…sophomore year? Of high school. And we were best friends long before that. Ever since then I've been his—"

"Robin," Scott interjected, an evil grin upon his lips. Reid laughed a little while Stiles turned to punch Scott in the arm.

"I hate you," Stiles said, pouting.

"Stiles is actually more than just a sidekick," Scott said. "He actually knows a little magic himself."

"Does he now?" Reid replied, an eyebrow raising.

"Well…I wouldn't say that."

"I'll have to see what you're made of after we land."

"Greaaat," Stiles said, looking at his phone for the time. Only an hour to go.

— | | —

"How is he?" Reid asked as he walked into Tyler's hospital room; by initial appearances there had been no changes.

"You've got some nerve showing up here again—" began Tyler's father.

"Richard, please," cried Mrs. Simms.

"I umm…I brought some people back with me. People who know what's going on. They're going to do everything they can for Tyler," Reid said, looking only at Tyler's mother.

"And who are these _people_?" Richard Simms said skeptically.

On cue, Scott and Stiles entered the room. "This is Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski." The pair greeted Tyler's parents with only attempted looks at reassurance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simms, is there somewhere we can go and talk?" Scott asked.

"There's a family room down the hall," Mrs. Simms said, standing and placing her more completed cross-stitch pattern on the chair. Scott walked out and Tyler's father slowly followed; Mrs. Simms gave Reid a hug and a look hoping Reid knew what he was doing.

After it was only Stiles and Reid, Stiles clasped Reid's shoulder reassuringly before moving up to Tyler. "Watch the door," he instructed. As the blonde moved to keep one eye on the door and the other on what Stiles was doing, Stiles lightly lifted Tyler's limp head and began to undo the gauze wrappings. Pulling back the final layer, Stiles softly turned Tyler's head to rest on the sans-slashed side.

Reid watched as Stiles peered over boyfriend, inspecting the hardly healed wound from as many angles possible. "This is definitely from an alpha," Stiles finally said, stepping back to look for a new piece of gauze.  "But this one...the ones on his torso are not."

"Like Scott?" Reid asked, referring to the mention of 'alpha' again.

"Like Scott."

"Are they really so terrifying?" Reid asked, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"They are. Scott didn't show you his form. And he didn't tell you much."

"We're not so weak," Reid said as Stiles pulled a sealed glass jar from his bag.

"Never said you were," Stiles pointed out. "A few years back, before Scott became an alpha, there was a war in Beacon Hills. Between this Alpha Pack and what's known as a darach."

"A what?"

"Dark druid. Dark version of me," Stiles said with a smile as he unsealed the jar and poured some of the clear light blue liquid within onto the new strip of gauze.

"Rewind. Druid?"

"Earth magic," Stiles said plainly as he began to redress Tyler's wound. "Don't worry about it right now. I had a point…I think?"

"Alpha Pack," Reid directed.

"That's right. See, there're three types of werewolves: alphas, betas, and omegas. Omegas are loners and alphas lead packs of betas. This Alpha Pack had all alphas. Five of 'em actually. And with the darach in the picture…well Beacon Hills was pretty much torn apart. But Scott, Scott led us all out of it. Mostly in one piece, I might add. He's a different kind of alpha. They're usually rabid and bloodthirsty. But Scott's—"

"Different."

Stiles smirked, knowing Reid was starting to put things together. "He's kind of the Jesus werewolf," Stiles said and Reid let out a much needed laugh. "He'd look weird with a beard and long hair though."

Reid only continued to smile as Stiles finished the wrapping. "What is that?"

"A healing solution. For healing werewolf wounds inflicted on humans. Wolfsbane. Mountain ash. Some other crap." Stiles packed away the jar and looked at Reid. "Do you want a minute with him?"

Reid nodded and Stiles left, patting Reid's shoulder again. The blonde walked over to Tyler and leaned over him, whispering into his ear before kissing his lips lightly.

…

Going back, Scott followed Tyler Simms' parents into the family room which, thankfully, was unoccupied. "First," Scott began, "I just want to say that I'm sorry for what you're going through. I can't even begin—"

"Scott, is it? Just get to the point," Mr. Simms impatiently said.

"Richard, please," Mrs. Simms said again. "He's only trying to help."

"What could he possibly do? What could he possibly know?"

"I know that Tyler is a warlock," Scott blurted out. Both of his parents' eyes snapped to look at Scott. "I know he's a warlock because his friends showed me. They trust me. And I want you to trust me, too, when I say that I made a promise to someone who loves Tyler very much. And that promise is to do all that I can. Mrs. Simms—"

"Carol," she urged.

"Carol," Scott corrected, "I may not look like much but I've been at this for a number of years now," he finished, looking at Richard Simms. "I want to help, but only if I have your blessing."

"We don't even know what 'this' is," Mr. Simms said, his tone declining from anger to incredulity.

"It's best you know as little," Scott's eyes flashed red, "as possible. Only that I'm here to help and we have the same goals in mind. Both in a personal sense and a wider…protective sense."

"Do what you can for Tyler," Carol Simms said. And when Richard Simms hesitated, she slapped him in the chest and he nodded.

"A friend of mine is flying out tomorrow," Scott continued. "A doctor, rather. If anyone can help your son recover, he can."

"And what do you intend to do?" asked Tyler's father.

"I'm going to bring Tyler justice."

— | | —

"McCall," Jackson greeted cautiously as he walked up to the sedan Stiles had rented.

"Jackson," Scott replied.

"Who's this?" Jackson said, motioning to the blonde leaning against the car.

"Garwin," Reid began, arching out to stand. " _Reid_ Garwin."

"Right," Jackson said, placing his suitcase in front of Stiles.

"Do I look like a chauffeur?" Stiles said.

Jackson only looked at him expectantly before hopping into the back seat, Scott following on the other side while Reid took the passenger seat.

"Apparently so," Stiles muttered to himself as he managed best in lifting and sliding the heavy suitcase over into the trunk.


	5. Road Hunt

Stiles had just merged onto I-84 to Hartford when Scott's phone rang. "Hey Lydia, what do got for me?" he said, turning the phone on speaker phone.

"So, I was able to slip into the morgue. It's not clear to me but I think there's seven of them. Six were involved in the attack. And one of them referred to another that wasn't there. It's hard to say, Scott. The attack happened so fast and the killers were only in the picture for a matter of seconds."

"Thanks, Lydia; that's good enough. Were there any names?"

"No. None that I could tell."

"Alright."

"Any change with Tyler?" Reid asked.

"Kate seemed to indicate there may be some improvement but she only overheard the nurses talking. When's Dr. Fenris supposed to get in?"

"Tomorrow around four," Scott replied.

"Is Jackson there?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he's got his headphones in," Stiles replied. "He's been ignoring us since he found out Scott's an alpha."

"I am _not_ brooding," Jackson said.

"Sure," Stiles said, looking into the rear-view mirror at Jackson's glower.

— | | —

As Stiles turned off of I-84 Scott picked up his phone again and tapped Isaac's name under his favorites. "Hey, where are you guys?" … "Stiles, get back on the highway. They're in Terryville." … "Love you, too." Scott hung up the phone as Reid plugged in the new address. It was only another half hour away.

"So you and Lahey?" Jackson said, the corner of his nose pulling up on his lip.

"Yep."

"Have fun with whatever you call _that_ ," Jackson replied, only to have his coke bottle spray in his face when he opened it to take a sip. Stiles smirked, looking back at Reid, who was facing slightly toward the window but whose eyes were jet black.

— | | —

Scott was greeted by a warm and tight embrace when he hopped out of the car. Warm lips pressed against his cheek and Scott turned and did the same. "Everything alright?" Isaac asked, glancing at Jackson, who was still seated and slowly waking up.

"Yeah," Scott said, "he wasn't too bad."

Once Jackson, Reid, and Stiles joined next to Scott and Isaac, Isaac passed out room keys.

"We're staying here?" Jackson groaned, looking at the run down barely lit building contrast to the dark night sky.

"I hate to do this to you, Reid, but you're rooming with _him_ ," Isaac said.

"We're gonna' be besties by morning," Reid said kiddishly, pulling Jackson into a 'friendly' headlock.

"I will end you," Jackson threatened, breaking free of the light grip. He grabbed his suitcase and a key from Isaac before making his way to find his room. Isaac handed a key to Stiles, one that shared with Gage, and he, too, was off to find his room; his exit, however, was much more friendly. Scott followed Isaac to their room and Scott immediately collapsed onto one of the beds, Isaac landing on top of him.

"How far away are they?" Scott asked, resting his hand on Isaac's lower back under his shirt.

"Business later," Isaac said, latching his lips onto Scott's neck.

"Ah—aren't you…tired?"

Isaac pulled his head up to look at Scott's face. "Werewolf," he said, his eyes flashing yellow, "remember?"

"Mentally tired?"

Isaac shook his head before leaning down to capture Scott's lips. Unwilling to argue, Scott closed his eyes and opened his mouth, their tongues meeting. Isaac began to grind into Scott as the passion began to heat.

"You seem extra-horny tonight," Scott said, thrusting up into Isaac's hips while the dirty-blonde moved to Scott's neck again.

"It's been…awhile…since I've…been away…from you…for so…long," Isaac said between kisses.

"Fair enough," Scott said, smiling before rolling them over and biting onto Isaac's neck with his human teeth.

"Fuck…Scott…" And suddenly Scott's fangs were piercing into Isaac's neck and Isaac's claws were scraping against Scott's back underneath his shirt. "So good…"

— | | —

"I should probably break this habit of walking in on you guys," Reid said as the door to Scott and Isaac's room closed behind him.

"Probably should," Scott said against the firm peck his cheek and mouth were buried against.

"Stiles asked me to get you up since everyone else is about ready."

Scott rolled over onto his feet, completely nude. "Damn," he swore, yawning, "we really did sleep in didn't we?"

Reid only nodded.

"Isaac," Scott said, leaning over and shaking his lover's shoulder.

"Nnnnnnghh," Isaac groaned, rolling onto his stomach, giving Scott and Reid a clear view of his ass.

"Do I wanna' know what went on in here last night?" Reid asked, a wide grin appearing on his face, having noted the intense smell of cum as soon as he walked in. "Is that blood?" Reid said, pointing to the red stains all around the sheets.

Scott only nodded as he continued to prod at Isaac's shoulder and side. "We'll be out shortly," Scott said, looking at Reid and then the door. Reid nodded and took his leave.

— | | —

"How was rooming with Jackson?" Stiles asked Reid from the back seat. Cooper was driving, Reid in the passenger, and Stiles and Gage in the back seats.

"It was fine," Reid said nonchalantly.

"That's it? 'It was fine?'"

"Well, he started smacking off. Got in my face. He…well what do you call it? 'Transforming' doesn't seem quite right."

"'Wolfing out' works," Stiles offered before Gage shot him a look. "Well it does." She rolled her eyes and went back to leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well he 'wolfed out' as you say. Tried to scare the shit outta me. I think when my eyes turned black he was the one who freaked out."

Stiles laughed. "I would pay to see that."

"He was quiet the rest of the night, especially when I kept turning out his reading light from the bathroom."

"You're terrible," Stiles said through a another laugh. "It's awesome."

Reid only shrugged, the smirk on his face only fading sometime after facing forward and letting the memory fade.

…

In one of the other sedans, Isaac was driving, Scott riding shotgun, and Danny and Jackson in the back seats. Isaac and Scott were relatively silent, Isaac focused on the road and Scott content looking out the window and listening to the low-volume music playing from his iPod hooked up to the car.

In the back behind Isaac, Danny Mahealani was staring out the window, watching the cars pass on the left. Jackson was making his best attempt to reconnect with his former best friend, but Danny, at least externally, was having little of that.

"So how's UCLA?" Jackson asked, looking at the little bit of Danny's exposed face, most of it turned toward the window.

"Fine," Danny replied tersely.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"When, uh, when did you join McCall?"

"After you left," he said with a level of harshness at the end.

Jackson looked down, fidgeting with his phone. He was already out of things to ask. He knew he was a horrible friend for not staying in touch with Danny; hell, he hadn't once made contact with Danny since setting down in Heathrow all those years ago.

"They're shifting direction," Scott suddenly said, his window down so he could track them.

"You're positive?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied. "They're going more…south."

"Eighty-four splits up ahead," Isaac pointed out. "Maybe they're following the highway? Or even using cars?"

"Maybe. Let's see when the highway splits."

"Scott?" Danny began.

"Hmm?"

"Can you turn the volume up?"

— | | —

Sure enough, the scents were following the highway; the fashion, though, had yet to be revealed. Around three hours later they found themselves coming upon Harrisburg, PA, and the scent was becoming increasingly stronger.

"Pull off at the next exit," Scott instructed and soon they were turning off into Linglestown—just outside Harrisburg. Their entire convoy found themselves stopped at a hardware store parking lot right off I-81 and only Scott, Caleb, Stiles, and Reid got out of the cars. "The scent's getting stronger," Scott informed the three men before him. "I haven't noticed any fluctuation but it's a little early to make a judgment call. That means they're either stopped ahead or we're gaining on them."

"How do you wanna' proceed?" Caleb asked.

"We'll wait here for 20 minutes. If there's still no change in the scent then you, Pogue, and Stiles will go into Harrisburg and see if you can't locate them. Stiles will know what to look for."

And that's exactly what they did. There was no change in the scent's intensity and Caleb took the wheel of one of the car's, Stiles next to him and Pogue in the back seat. Forty-five minutes later, Stiles rang Scott. "Here we go," Scott said, smacking Reid's shoulder as he answered, the rest gathering around all the same.


	6. The Calm

"They're in a church?" Scott said, surprised. … "Only one of 'em is? Where're the rest?" … "Oh, haha." … "Alright, sit tight. Tell Pogue to keep his eyes on the church. I'm coming in." Scott hung up the phone and looked at Isaac. "Here's the plan," Scott began, addressing the group, "Allison and David are going to accompany me into town. We're going to have a little chat and hopefully settle this peacefully."  Scott looked at Reid, knowing what he was going to say and addressed his concern before the blonde could even get a word out. "I have little to no expectation that it will, but my policy has always been to talk first and I'm not about to change that. We're going to change locations and Allison, David, and I will walk the rest of the way. Any questions?"

"I want to come," Reid said, not missing a beat.

" _You_ definitely can't," Scott said. "If they're trained well enough, one of the attackers will recognize you or your scent. They'll know what's up before I get a word out."

Reid nodded, understanding best he could. Suddenly, a police cruiser pulled up as most of the group was piling back into the cars. Scott and Isaac stood outside waiting.

"What can we do for you officer?" Scott asked the older man.

"Owner called about a bunch of kids loitering in his parking lot. Where y'all headed?"

"Into Harrisburg," Scott said. "We got separated from another one of cars and they haven't been answering their phone. We pulled off to figure out where they are. Turns out they're already in town. We were about to go meet up with 'em when you pulled up. Sorry about the inconvenience."

"No worries, son. We get a lotta' young people around here during the summer. I'll let you y'all be on your way then."

"Thanks," Scott said, smiling at the older gentleman before he and Isaac took their seats in the car. Isaac and Cooper started the engines to the cars and took off out of the parking lot, heading back to the highway to a new location closer to where they could easily collect Scott and the others if need be. Scott directed them to I-81, to I-83, and ultimately to park at the 'Pinnaclehealth System' hospital, where the smells of death and diseases would mask the rest of their numbers.

After kissing Isaac, Scott, accompanied by the Clare siblings, made into a speedy jog, headed for where Stiles and Caleb were seated inside the 'Rock Bass Grill;' what would have took them 25 minutes only took them ten at their jogging rate.

The trio walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted Stiles and Caleb sitting at a booth for six, Stiles in position to keep tabs on the several tables joined together to seat eight, each chair occupied. "Hey," Scott said, taking his seat next to stiles, Allison next to him; Scott followed his best friend's gaze and noted the number: Lydia had missed _two_ if the one Pogue was watching was still at the church. Stiles held his phone out for Scott to read:

\- 'Not sure which ones the alpha Theyre waiting for their check' -

"Can I get y'all anything to drink?" asked the young blonde waitress who walked up to them.

"Only a water," Scott replied, smiling at the girl.

"We'll have the same," Allison replied, indicating for she and her brother.

The waitress looked back at Scott and smiled before walking off to get their drinks.

"Why do you always get hit on?" Stiles groaned.

"Why're you complaining?" Scott said. "Should be glad Gage isn't here to hear you say that."

"It's principle, dude."

While Stiles and Scott bantered, Allison noticed two of the stranger pack members stand up and proceed to walk towards them. She nudged Scott, who looked up to see them coming and looked at the host table, several of the members staring their way.

"Coincidence running into fellow members…of the species," said the taller and darker one, pausing only to make sure they were secluded enough. He looked much like Scott, only with a more hostile and deviant face. "J.T.," he said, holding out his hand to Scott.

"Scott," Scott greeted, taking the hand. "And yeah, _coincidence_."

"This is Daniel," J.T. said, pointing his thumb at the shorter man next him.

"This is Allison, David, Stiles, and Caleb," Scott responded.

"Our alpha thought it'd be rude if we didn't come over," J.T. said, pointing out the burly blonde sitting at one end of the table.

"We only just arrived," Scott explained. "Only just realized we weren't the only… _members_ …here. Stiles and Caleb aren't exactly part of the club."

"I can tell," J.T. responded, smirking at Stiles. "What brings you to Harrisburg?" he asked, looking back to Scott.

"Visiting a couple friends," Scott lied, careful to control his heartbeat. "They'll be at work for another couple hours so we figured we'd try a new place to eat."

"Gotcha. Are they…?"

"No," Scott said. "Just _normal_ friends."

"Cool, cool. Well, we won't keep you. Take care," he concluded, eyeing Allison and shaking Scott's hand again. The pair walked back over to the table, the rest of the pack having already stood and somewhat making their way to leave.

David removed the napkin covering his hand to reveal his claws reverting back to nails, holding his hand up as he stretched the muscles and bones. Scott grabbed Stiles' phone and typed a new message, having not heard the pack take their leave:

\- 'That wasnt their alpha' –

He showed the message to each of the four before the waitress came over. Scott, however, paid little attention, his eyes closed, listening. And then he heard it: a series of car doors closing. Four of them. One engine starting. An SUV by the sound of the harsher and deeper sound of the engine.

When he opened his eyes, the waitress had gone. "Call Pogue," Scott instructed Caleb, who quickly got his friend on the phone.

— | | —

The five of them waited in the parking lot across the street until Pogue confirmed _two_ people getting into the black SUV, not one. Caleb took the wheel again and they hurried off to meet Pogue at 'Grace Church United Methodist,' the other two sedans beating them to the location.

"Pogue was just telling us it looked like they're headed toward 81," Isaac told Scott as he got out of the car.

"I thought you said there were nine," Scott directed to Stiles.

"When I spotted him," Stiles replied, "he was walking into the church. If someone was with him they must have been already inside."

"So ten then," Scott stated, more trying to wrap his head around the unsuspected surprise.

"There's still more of us," Jackson pointed out.

"And they don't know about _us_ ," Reid added, indicating his warlock 'brothers.'

"Still," Scott began, "their alpha wasn't in the restaurant. And since I wasn't able to get any sense out of our mystery church-goers, we might need to proceed as if there're eleven of them."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Stiles said sarcastically.

— | | —

Under advisement from Isaac and Allison, Scott agreed to wait a while before following. The pack would know they were being followed, having caught wind of at least three werewolves. After an hour, they piled back into their cars in the same order, speeding off to I-81 again; Pogue had been right about the pack's direction.

They only remained in the car for another two hours—traffic—when they suddenly pulled off in Hagerstown, MD. The pack had stopped again; this time, however, not in a city or town.

"There's a number of places they could be," Isaac offered, pointing to the screen on his iPhone, everyone still in their respective cars.

"It'll be dark soon," Scott pointed out, the indicating it was already 5:30.

Isaac nodded and sped off to the Holiday Inn Express. They all pulled in and parked before walking into the lobby to check in, bags and/or luggage in hand. Scott let everyone else start to get rooms, looking around the lobby, Cooper standing tall next to his alpha.

" _Coincidence_ meeting you here," came an all too familiar voice.

Scott and Cooper turned to see J.T. standing before him, alone.


	7. Exchanges

"My alpha wants to meet," J.T. said after startling Scott and Cooper. "Be at Antietam Battlefield at ten. Leave the humans." The beta werewolf walked off towards the elevators, catching the eye of Stiles and David.

Cooper retracted his claws and looked at Scott, waiting for direction.

"We'll be fine," Scott said, turning to face the tall blonde behind him, giving him a reassured smile. "Be prepared though." Cooper nodded as Scott walked over to the others to cue them in on what just happened.

— | | —

"Yeah…ugh…yeah…" Scott grunted as he pounded into Isaac, the former's hands tight around Isaac's hips.

"Scott…harder…" Isaac moaned, his feet up against the side of the tub, his arms outstretched to hold him against the wall before him, his head drooped as the water poured down into his hair and upper back.

"So good," Scott panted, his face flush against Isaac's hot shoulder. They had been at this for thirty minutes with the pure intent of _just_ showering before the meeting.

"Right there," Isaac groaned as Scott angled at his lover's prostate, smashing into it. Isaac shuddered as wave after wave of prickly tingling pleasure shot through his body from deep inside his lower abdomen. It was too good. So good that Scott brought Isaac off in only two strokes, the latter's head arching with his back before it fell back. His insides tightened just so, bringing Scott to come deep inside the taller dirty-blonde. "Fuh…fuck…Scott…I love you…"

"Me too," Scott said before Isaac twisted to bring their lips together. Scott pulled out slowly and they proceeded with properly showering, the water lukewarm border-line cold by the time they finished.

Isaac was out first, toweling off as he walked into their bedroom. They had at least an hour to get ready. Suddenly, a skin-slick Scott was behind him again, the alpha's arms wrapping around Isaac's waist.

"You bring out the beast in me," Scott said, planting a kiss against the nearest bit of skin.

"Kinda' the point," Isaac laughed, running the towel in his own hair. "When we get back, your ass is mine."

"Deal," Scott said with a smirk. Isaac turned around in the hold and kissed Scott once before slipping away to get dressed.

— | | —

"What is that smell?" David said, his nose ruffling.

"Sorry that's me," Stiles admitted. "Anti-infrared gel," he said blatantly, kneeling down.

"Wonderful," David said sarcastically.

As everyone proceeded to group up, Stiles unzipped his long rectangular bag and unfolded and assembled what turned out to be a sniper rifle.

"Jesus, Stiles," Reid expressed once Stiles slung it over his back, the gun pre-loaded with wolfsbane-laced bullets.

"Druid tricks aren't all I know," Stiles said, shrugging.

The group, once ready, made their way to the 'Manfield Monument.' Stiles stopped by the tree-line and got into position, finding a clear view several hundreds of yards away, noting the nine werewolves at rest near the statue.

Several moments later Scott and company stopped, standing only a few yards from the pack.

…

"You brought the _humans_ ," began the one his pack claimed to be their alpha.

"Given the situation," Scott replied, "I thought it best to not leave them at home. I'm glad I didn't. There's only nine of you here. There's ten of you travelling together."

"She's around. Although I see one of you is missing, too."

"He's around as well."

"Name's Gabriel. Gabriel Weldon."

"Scott—"

"McCall," Gabriel finished. "You're far from home, 'Demon-slayer.' What brings you out this way?"

"Visiting some friends," Scott replied, smirking.

"So I've heard. You've been following us. Why or for how long I'm not sure. Care to level with me? From one alpha to another?"

"Sure. Only if I get to talk to the _real_ alpha."

The pack behind Gabriel became a little more animated, exchanging looks and shifting a little.

"I _am_ the alpha," Gabriel replied, his eyes flashing red.

"No. You're not. He is," Scott said, pointing to the shorter blonde behind Gabriel.

"I guess I should expect nothing less from the 'Demon-slayer,'" the man responded, simultaneously taking out a pair of contacts with Gabriel. "Michael Weldon," he said, walking forward and holding out a hand to shake. Isaac, who was a foot from Scott, shifted slightly. Scott took his hand confidently and they shook. "What _really_ brings you out this way, Scott?"

"Your pack attacked a couple of my friends," Scott said firmly. "Like I said…visiting."

Michael eyed the pack behind Scott. Behind Isaac and Scott stood Allison, David, and Danny. Behind them, Jackson and Cooper. And behind them, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue.

"Hey, I recognize him," spoke one of Michael's betas, nodding toward Reid.

"I do, too, Diego," spoke the one known as Daniel.

"I told you to make sure they were all dead," muttered a darker skinned girl.

"Silence," Michael said. "Gabriel, do you recognize this man?"

"Yes. When we were in Cambridge."

"So you admit it?" came Reid's voice.

"Reid," Scott whipped around, glaring at him.

"Unfortunately, I must. My apologies. We don't exactly operate the same way Scott does," Michael said, shifting his gaze from Reid to Scott. "If we can avoid any bloodshed, I'm sure we'd both appreciate that."

" _We_ would," Scott replied. "Two problems, though. You've brought some attention to yourself. Some that reached my ears all the way out in California. That kinda' publicity isn't good our kind, wouldn't you agree."

Michael only looked at Scott.

"And it so happens, while Reid is standing with us, his boyfriend is in a coma and his roommate is in a morgue. So, what do you propose to make amends?"

Michael snorted. "Amends? To a human? I can only offer my sincerest apologies and condolences. And make _you_ a promise to shake on," he directed at Scott, holding out his hand. "We'll keep the murders to a down-low. Confine them to criminals. Deal?"

Scott eyed the other alpha's hand and then looked into Michael Weldon's eyes. Scott knew he was lying, but he favored avoiding a fight more. So he took the hand and they shook. But as they shook, a ring of fire blazed around the two groups. Michael smirked and said, "I'm glad you came to _us,_ Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New set of character visualizers for the new pack:
> 
> Michael Weldon: Jonathan Jackson (with his near-buzzed short blond hair); the alpha
> 
> Daniel: Shiloh Fernandez; Diego's lover
> 
> Diego: Emile Hirsch; Daniel's lover
> 
> Gabriel Weldon: Charlie Hunnam (Pacific Rim appearance); Michael's younger fraternal twin
> 
> Glavask: Kellan Lutz (with blond hair); the largest of the eight betas
> 
> J.T.: Alex Meraz; Tamara's lover
> 
> Jory: Christian Antidormi; the youngest and the noobie
> 
> Shelley Corwin: Yvonne Strahovski; Michael's lover
> 
> Tamara: Jessica Szohr; J.T.'s lover
> 
> I have a whole back story for the 'Weldon Pack.' PM if you're interested in it!


	8. Collision

Scott moved just a fraction of a second before Michael, that fraction making just the difference. He yanked his hand from Michael's, his claws flaying the malevolent alpha's palm and insides of his fingers while simultaneously using the leverage to kick at Michael's chest, propelling him back onto the ground. Isaac immediately moved, guarding against a painful blow from Gabriel, the wide-arced slash intended for Scott's face.

And with that, the outbreak began:

Allison and David found themselves taking on Shelley, Michael's blond and vicious mate. Cooper had speared head-on into Gabriel's abdomen, tearing the burly twin to the ground, allowing Isaac and Scott to fight side-by-side against Michael. Tamara and Gage quickly found themselves in a ferocious duel, Tamara engaged in a style all too similar to Kali's addition of her claw-clad bare feet.

As Danny and Jackson took on J.T. and Jory respectively, Diego and Daniel charged for the stationary Reid and Pogue. To their tremendous surprise, not only did they both miss on their initial swipe, but they both seemed to gasp when the light of the fire illuminated the warlock's jet-black eyes. Suddenly, the two small werewolves were sent flying to the ground as Reid and Pogue blasted them with balls of translucent magic. As they did so, Glavask, the giant of Michael's betas, charged at Caleb. The powerful warlock toyed with his opponent, allowing Reid and Pogue to get behind the werewolf's peripheral vision and encase him in tendrily-whips of magic. Caleb cracked his knuckles before point-blank sending a powerful sphere through Glavask's chest, bringing the titan down.

As Danny crashed into the hard earth, distracted by Glavask's fall, his opponent fell, too. But not from anything Jackson did. Undeterred by the fire, Stiles had fired his first round, piercing the laced into J.T.'s right shoulder. He howled in pain as he clutched onto the wound, causing Gabriel to hiss in Stiles' direction.

As Cooper made his attempt to stand on his feet, Isaac collided chest-first into Scott's beta, sending them both to the grass. With an open window, Scott slashed hard into Michael's right shoulder, cutting deep into the alpha. David, unfortunately, fell as Shelley responded in kind, gashing into the side of the Clare-sibling's head. As Allison's protective instinct kicked in when she moved to tend to him, Reid appeared behind his ally to defend her from Shelley's attempt at David's sister. Reid lured Michael's mate away before forcing her to meet the same fate as Daniel and Diego. Michael jabbed at Scott's throat, missing by millimeters.

Suddenly, Jackson appeared, spearing at Michael, who simply side-stepped and slashed into the omega's back while simultaneously avoiding Scott's retaliatory swipe. Tamara was next to fall, Stiles' second shot forcing its way into her powerful thigh. She, too, howled before Gage collided her own fist into the side of the brunette's face, ending the yelp. Gabriel did his best to avoid Pogue's onslaught, helpless to even begin to spar with the warlock. Caleb soon joined him, sending the younger Weldon twin into a frenzied dance between the two. Reid joined Scott in his fight against the alpha, Michael more than adept at handling the two, though only barely.

And then fighting stopped:

"I've got your druid," called out a fainter woman's voice, more inaudible from the burning flames, distance, and adrenaline rushes. Michael and Gabriel found a reprieve as Scott and the three Sons of Ipswich backed away from the Weldon brothers, their gaze looking through the fire to catch a glimpse of the voice's source. To answer their wonder, the fire suddenly died down, revealing a broken ring of mountain ash and embers and a red-headed woman walking through the break, a knife held at Stiles' throat before her.

"Sorry, Scott," Stiles said tightly as he slowly waddled forward. J.T. made his best attempt to get to his feet, escorting her over to Gabriel's side as Gage backed away to join her allies and alpha.

"It's alright, Stiles," Scott replied assuringly. "You're gonna' be fine."

The mysterious woman forced the knife tighter against Stiles' neck. "Will he?" she said, a wicked and demented smile across her face.

"If you hurt him—" Gage began.

"Gage," Scott heeled her, glaring from Stiles' red-headed girlfriend to intensely staring at the red-headed woman threatening his best friend.

"Once again," Caleb began, "you think you're the one with the upper hand." His eyes flashed back into full black and suddenly Stiles was released, the red-headed woman dissolving into smoke and reappearing before Gage, on the ground, unconscious. Gage knelt down immediately, holding her claws out to the woman's throat. Stiles moved quickly behind Reid.

"Don't hurt her," Gabriel said, stepping a step forward, his hands up at shoulder length, his eyes meeting Gage's before looking at Scott.

"Who's responsible for putting Reid and Tyler into the hospital?" Scott said, looking from Gabriel to his brother.

But Michael didn't answer.

"Tell them, Michael," Gabriel began. "She's gonna' die!"

"No, she won't," he replied calmly, though hinted with uncertainty.

Gabriel half-sighed half-huffed, gawking at his brother.

"Who's responsible?" Scott said again. "Tell us and we'll let you walk away intact. Minus a member or so, that is."

"Michael, they've won!" Gabriel exclaimed, doing his damnedest to reason with his brother and alpha.

Michael eyed Scott, and then Caleb. He knew Gabriel spoke the truth. Three human not-so-humans were still standing, completely unscathed. Even more, they had taken down almost half of his pack in the process, including his strongest beta.

"I don't know about you, Pogue, but I'm beginning to run out of patience," Reid said snarkily.

"You know, Reid, I am, too," Pogue replied, the two Sons' eyes flaming into black.

"Alright," Michael finally said, giving in. "But _only_ Reid and…?"

"His name's Tyler, _dipshit_ ," Reid said, clocking his head to the side as he annunciated the insult.

"Only Reid and _Tyler's_ attackers?"

Scott nodded.

"Michael, you can't—" J.T. said, facing his alpha.

"I have to," Michael replied seethingly. "And _you_ only have _yourselves_ to blame." He looked back at Scott from J.T.'s frustrated face. "J.T. attacked Reid. And Tamara," he said, looking at her wounded form in the grass, "attacked Tyler."

"Gage," Scott said, ordering her with only her name to stand and release the presumed-druid in her capture; Gage complied, taking Stiles' hand behind her.

"Go with them," Michael ordered J.T. as Reid walked over to Tamara; the vicious werewolf had regained consciousness and was clutching her gushing thigh. She looked up at Reid, his face that infamous cocky look.

"This one's for 'Baby-Boy,'" he said before kicking her straight in the bullet wound. She howled again and Reid grinned in vengeful delight, lifting his leg when she swiped at him.

"Reid, that's enough," Caleb ordered.

"Get up, bitch," Reid ordered.

Tamara slowly and painfully got to her feet, limping as Reid escorted her over to the group.

"How do you wanna' handle them?" Scott asked Caleb.

"This is Reid's call," Caleb said cautiously.

Surprised at his estranged leader's deference, he pondered for a moment, all eyes but Tamara's on him. "Eye for an eye," he finally said. "Scott takes a chunk out of this one's back," Reid indicated to J.T. "And _you_ get to slice open her skull," he said, looking at Michael. "And if you don't put her in a coma, I'm gonna' cast the worst fucking spells I know on the blond bitch."

Michael's claws slid out, unsure if he wanted to pounce, taking the threat to his mate as the deepest offense. The three Sons' eyes all went back to black, Scott's to red and Gage's to yellow.

"Your move," Scott said calmly, his own claws slowly sliding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final character visualization:
> 
> Sonia Drake: Deborah Ann Woll; the Weldon Pack's emissary and Gabriel's lover


	9. No Idle Threats

"Just get it over with," Gabriel pleaded, his worry completely focused on the druid woman before Gage's feet.

"Fine," Michael said after a moment of internal deliberation.

"Michael!" Tamara and J.T. pleaded.

"Be happy they're letting you live!" Michael barked.

"Her first," Reid said. "I want him to watch."

"Jesus, Reid," Pogue exclaimed, receiving a snide glare from his blonde 'brother.'

Reid threw Tamara to Michael's feet. "I want him to feel how I feel," Reid said through seething teeth as he looked at J.T.'s face. "Never knowing if the one you love is gonna' wake up." When Michael hesitated, Reid yelled at him. "Do it! Or I fucking swear…your bitch is next!"

And then Tamara was out cold, Michael flinging her blood into the grass, the wound as deep as Reid had wanted. He glared up at Reid and then turned to face Scott, refusing to look at J.T.'s emotionally-breaking face.

Scott looked at Reid, asking for confirmation to proceed. When Reid never answered and Scott began to step towards Michael's beta, the blond Son of Ipswich stopped him. "It's alright, Scott."

Scott looked at him for a second confirmation…and understanding.

"I got my vengeance. For Tyler. S'all I needed."

Scott nodded and looked back to the defeated alpha. "Crawl back to whatever cave you sprung from," Scott ordered. "I really don't want another call from my friends here." Michael looked at the 'Demon-slayer' before him and took the subtle threat to heart.

The fight was done:

Michael and Gabriel tended to their wounded brethren, rousing those they could. Scott, Gage, Stiles, and Reid did the same for Scott's betas…and Jackson…while Pogue and Caleb circled the perimeter, ensuring a second outbreak never occurred. And before long, the two packs or so were back in their respective vehicles. And those vehicles went their separate ways, three to the same hotel, the other speeding off towards an unknown destination.

It was a tedious process, but everyone managed to get back into their respective rooms, some by escort, others doing the escorting. Once settled, Stiles of course made the necessary rounds, passing out an ointment to speed up the healing process—this ointment very different from the one he applied on Tyler back in Boston.

— | | —

After Scott set Isaac to sleep in their bed, he left the room, headed for the bar in the restaurant attached to the hotel. As he suspected, there was the familiar blonde, a half-sipped glass of bourbon in front of him.

"I'd ask if you were alright," Scott began, taking the cushioned stool next to Reid, "but you look like shit." And Reid did. His skin was rather pale and his skin was clammy, sweat built up around his hair; something was clearly up, as Reid's torso was clad only in his black wife-beater and the bar was churning with A/c.

"How's Isaac?" he asked, clearly dodging.

"Asleep. His arm'll be fine in an hour or so. His head, too, I suppose," Scott added, recalling Isaac's incidental face-first collision with Cooper's elbow. "What's going on with you? No bullshitting."

"What can I get ya'?" asked the bartended who'd just walked up.

"Whatever that is," Scott said, pointing to Reid's shortie. The man nodded and turned to pour a glass for Scott before walking to the other end to proceed with his nightly tidying.

"No bullshit," Reid said, lifting his glass and toasting Scott's. "Physically, I'm fucked up. Emotionally…probably more."

"Did you get hurt tonight?" Scott asked, taking a sniff of the air. "And I'm missing something?" he added.

"Using," Reid began, his volume dropping, "takes a lot out of you. Well…me. See, when we use, it has a lot of adverse long-term effects. Caleb and Pogue…and Tyler have it under control. They've been careful. And smart. I…well I'm another story."

"You're addicted," Scott stated. When Reid looked at him, his face clearly asking how Scott could be so dead-on, Scott added, "My mom's a nurse. I've seen enough addicts at the hospital to know withdraw when I see it."

Reid chuckled, taking another sip of his alcohol. "This helps," Reid said, jiggling the glass in his hand, making the last sip swirl around. "Tyler helps more. Keeps me grounded. Keeps me from using as much. The sex helps, too." Scott spit the bourbon back into the glass during his attempt to take another sip; he let out a choked laugh. "God, the sex helps," Reid emphasized.

"He's your 'anchor,'" Scott said, completing the sip.

Reid's eyebrow only lifted.

"When we… _use_ ," Scott began, glancing at the bartender who'd come a few feet closer, "we become enraged. Our vision turns red and all we want to do his kill. Sink our fangs and claws into flesh. Draw blood and tear. The way we gain control is to find an anchor: a powerful emotion, a vivid memory, a _person_." They exchanged knowing looks. "Tyler's yours. In a way." Scott took his final sip—a larger gulp—and set the glass back onto the bar.

"And what's yours, Scott? Isaac?"

Scott nodded. "He didn't use to be. But he is now. When he lights up. His raw bliss is what does it for me." When Reid's eyebrow lifted again, Scott added, "Not many people have seen it. He has a pretty troubled past."

"Mm," Reid grunted.

Scott stood, grasping Reid's shoulder and leaning to look at the blonde. "He's gonna' be alright. I promise."

Reid looked forward again and said, "I know." Whether he believed that or not was another story.

"G'night, Reid," Scott said, taking his leave.

"Thanks, Scott," Reid replied before Scott disappeared from view.

— | | —

On the way back to his room, Scott stopped at the vending machine in the ice-maker room to get a bottle of water. When the machine ate his last dollar, Scott swore and kicked the machine. He made his way to his room and slid his key in, opening the door slowly. The lights were now turned on and Scott found a delicious sight before him:

Isaac sat up against the headboard, completely naked but for the gauze wrapping around his forearm, a seductive grin spread across his lips.

"I'm gonna' ask you again: aren't you tired?" Scott said, slowly walking towards their bed.

"And like I said before:" Isaac said, looking down at Scott's crotch. "Werewolf," he said, his gaze returning to Scott's brown eyes.

"Fair enough," Scott said before leaping onto the bed. He clambered up to hover before Isaac, capturing his lips, dancing his tongue with Isaac's for but a moment. He pulled back and smiled endearingly at the curly blonde before him. Not lingering, Scott scooted back, Isaac dragging Scott's shirt off in the process as Scott moved to take Isaac's hardening member between his lips.

"Nnyughh," Isaac gasped, his hands moving to Scott's hair.

Scott wasted little time in pleasing his anchor, taking Isaac as deep as he could, wrapping the rest with his hand, slurping and sliding up and down Isaac's wondrous dick.

"I intend to keep my promise," Isaac finally said when Scott slowed to long full-length licks.

"If I remember…correctly…" Scott said between tastes, "you sort of…claimed…my ass…as yours."

"And I still hold that claim," Isaac said, lifting Scott's head and bringing their lips back together for another short kiss. Isaac broke it and Scott got up, swiftly discarding his shoes, jeans, and t-shirt before hopping back onto the bed; this time, while on all-fours again, facing his ass towards Isaac.

The taller werewolf got onto his knees and immediately brought his tongue to Scott's awaiting hole. "So good, Isaac," Scott said through a pleasurably sigh. Isaac continued to lap at Scott's entrance, wetting the puckered skin and pleasurably ticking the dark hairs around. After several long minutes of Isaac hungrily devouring Scott's ass, and Scott pushing back to urge him on, Scott began to shift uncomfortably as his dick remained neglected the entire time. "C'mon…do it, Isaac…fuck me already."

Giving in, Isaac straightened up, spitting into his hand and recoating his own dick. He leaned over Scott's back, biting at his ear before saying, "Mine." Scott shuddered as Isaac straightened up again, grabbing onto Scott's hip before guiding himself into the brunette before him.

"God," Scott panted, his head arching up, his back arching as Isaac pushed deeper inside, not stopping once for Scott to really adjust; he didn't need it. Immersed completely within Scott, Isaac pulled back just as slow, starting a pace that quickened each time. Soon, Scott's head was fallen between his arms as Isaac pounded into him, Scott releasing a gratified whimper every now and then. Isaac's eyes were closed, his head back a little, his teeth lightly clamping down on the side of his tongue as he reveled in the sensation of Scott around him.

"There," Scott gasped, his head snapping up as the pleasure suddenly spiked.

Isaac leaned over Scott, touching his toned chest to Scott's rippling back, allowing his hips to roll into his lover, into that spot. His lips latched onto Scott's shoulder, one hand gliding over and caressing Scott's glorious chest, the other rhythmically stroking his dick.

As Scott began to push back, he managed to croak out, "Is—…Isaac…I'm getting close."

"Cum for me, Scott," Isaac said before sinking his teeth into the base of Scott's neck.

"Ohh…fuck…fuck…fuck," Scott groaned as the scorching white sensation travelled from his neck to his prostate, to his spraying dick, the orgasm taking full control of his body.

"So tight, Scotty," Isaac said, unlatching his teeth as Scott's inner muscles delightfully contracted around Isaac's dick, forcing Isaac to bury himself deep inside Scott as he came.

Isaac could only pant into Scott's ear as they slowly floated down from their orgasms. Neither wanting to move, Isaac forced himself to be the first: kissing Scott's bitten shoulder before pulling out and falling off to the side onto his back. Scott followed suit, falling onto his side, the side of his neck resting on Isaac's flattened outstretched bicep. Neither said a word, both too enraptured by the bliss, manifesting emotionally, physically, even atmospherically.

That is until they heard it:

A thump from the wall behind their bed. And then another one. And another one. "The hell?" Isaac commented first.

"Yeah, Stiles! Ohhhh…" came Gage Rain's wall-muffled voice.

"Your best friend is an asshole," Isaac said, closing his eyes.

"I know," Scott said smirking.


	10. Hospitals and Airplanes

A few days had passed since the skirmish at Antietam battlefield and most of Scott's pack had returned home to Beacon Hills—the Sons of Ipswich treated everyone to a very nice 'thank you-dinner' back in Cambridge. Of the actual pack, only Scott, Isaac, and Gage remained on the east coast; of his friends, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson…if he could be considered a friend…remained as well. The broken friendship between Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani never really seemed to work itself out, unfortunately; though, according to Stiles, he seemed to think their final parting may hold some promise for the future.

Most importantly, concerning Tyler's recovery, Dr. Fenris seemed to believe Tyler would not only survive, as the wounds had finally reduced to mere minor-inflamed scars, but he should awaken any day. That was his estimation right as they got back from Maryland.

"Coffee?" Scott asked, looking at Reid's sitting form in the chair next to Tyler, Scott holding two cups of the hospital sludge.

Reid nodded and Scott handed him a cup, Isaac entering behind as soon as Scott had cleared from the door.

"Any change?" Isaac asked, leaning against the inside observation window.

Reid shook his head, sipping heavily on the coffee. "You know you guys can go home."

"We came all this way," Scott began, who was standing at the foot of Tyler's bed, "and now, when he's about to wake up, you want us to go?"

"They still don't know when or _if_ he's going to wake up."

"I should've laced your coffee," Scott said. "You're less fun sober."

Reid only shot a look at Scott, his hand intertwined with Tyler's. "Seriously, Scott. Go home. You know I can't begin to thank you enough. For all you risked. For all everyone risked. But Tyler could still be here for weeks. Just go."

"Reid—" Scott began to say.

"Isaac, take him home. And Stiles. And the girls."

"I'll do what I can," Isaac said, "Scott is pretty stubborn when it comes to this kinda' thing. He's the mushy 'let's save everyone' type if you hadn't noticed. I think I'm kinda' his pet project in a way."

"When did I suddenly cease to be in this room?" Scott said, looking from Isaac to Reid; when neither of them answered Scott just shook his head in silent frustration.

"C'mon, Scott," Isaac said, side-nodding his head to the door. "We really should get back to Beacon Hills. I know you wanna' stay. Make sure everything's alright. But they've got this covered. And we have a life still waiting for us. You have a _pack_ waiting for you." When Scott didn't answer, Isaac added, "Reid'll call us when there's a change. He promises to, right Reid?"

Reid nodded. "Go. Get the hell outta' Massachusetts," Reid said with a smirk.

"Scott—" Isaac attempts.

"Alright. Fine," Scott surrenders. "As soon as there's a change," Scott said, pointing his finger threateningly at Reid. Reid stood and embraced the two werewolves, wishing them a safe flight that, again, one of the old Ipswich families was paying for.

"We're going home," Scott said as he and Isaac walked into the waiting room filled with Stiles, Gage, Lydia, Jackson, Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah.

— | | —

At the airport, Lydia saw them off. She and Jackson promised to talk more and Jackson told Scott to tell Danny that they'd talk more. The omega even insinuated that he may come visit Danny at UCLA once the semester resumed. Scott, in turn, made the offer for Jackson to join his pack, which he knew Jackson would snidely turn down. And he did of course.

And soon, the two couples were boarding their plane. And taking the four seats in the middle of the plane as their boarding passes directed. And Isaac was gripping tightly onto Scott's hand, his eyes closed and his breathing consciously controlled. And Stiles was talking on, asking to no one specific why Jackson had come in the first place. And why Jackson had stayed when the rest of their group had gone home.

After a while, Isaac and Scott listened to their iPod, using an audio splitter so they could both have their own set of headphones. It only took five minutes when the boys shut down for Gage to blatantly tell Stiles to stop talking. That he was beginning to trespass on classified information and that the people around them were starting to get annoyed. That they were looking for a small rambling and exuberant child and only found a young 21 year old instead. Obviously the latter being worse.

So Stiles, while frowning and almost-silently moping—but for the sighs—stopped talking. He leaned over to Scott and rested his head against his best friend's shoulder, closing his eyes, listening to Gage's huff before she began to dig into her bag. Scott, of course, only shook his head, refusing to shake off his best friend. Isaac of course shot Stiles a glare or two, not wanting their 'airplane coupling moment' to be interrupted by Stiles' ADHD.

Two hours into the flight, Scott woke up from his midflight nap, his playing headphones still clinging to his ears. Stiles was fast asleep on his shoulder, his mouth open and Scott's shirt damp from a little drool. On Scott's right, Isaac sat quietly rather motionlessly, listening to their joint playlist, completely awake. On Stiles' left, Gage sat awake as well, reading a magazine she'd picked up at a kiosk at the airport.

Isaac removed his headphones and squeezed Scott's hand lightly. "You're awake," he said.

Scott's eyebrow lifted before removing his own headphones. "Huh?"

"You're awake. You've been out for at least an hour."

Scott's eyes fluttered, trying to force himself to wake up faster than his body was letting on. "Can I have some?" Scott said, pointing to Isaac's water. Of course, Isaac lifted the short bottle and handed it to his boyfriend. "Sorry I fell asleep," Scott began after taking a few short sips. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Or it's because motion puts you to sleep," Isaac offered. When Scott only looked puzzled, Isaac added, "Your mom told me you used to fall asleep all the time in the car when you were a kid. Might be the same kinda' thing."

"When have you been talking to my mother?" Scott said with a perplexed smile.

"All the time," Isaac joked. "Is he—"

"Yeah," Scott confirmed when Isaac noticed the drool stain on Scott's raspberry red shirt.

"C'mon," Isaac jerked his head towards the aisle.

"What?" Scott asked, again looking puzzled.

"You can have mine. I've got a beater on underneath."

Scott looked from Isaac to Stiles to Gage.

"Give 'im here," she said, pulling the seat divider up before she and her alpha guided Stiles' sleeping form to rest in her lap, placing a napkin under his mouth. Scott got up and followed Isaac away from the cockpit towards the bathroom/stewardess area. Both of the lavatories were occupied.

"You missed _our song_ ," Isaac said as they waited.

"Damn," Scott joked. "I guess we'll have to go back."

"I guess so," Isaac replied, smirking.

"I never asked you if you were okay with this. With doing all this I mean."

Isaac shrugged. "You're a bleeding heart, Scott. I knew that when you agreed to help Reid. Hell, I've known that for years. It's why I'm with you," Isaac said, taking Scott's hand. "It's why I follow you," Isaac added. "You're an alpha unlike the others," he said more quietly.

Scott turned his gaze into Isaac's eyes away to look at something else, a nervous smile spreading across his lips. "Alright, alright. You flatter me."

"Only 'cuz it's true," Isaac said, smirking at the way he could rile Scott.

Suddenly, the lock on inside-lavatory released and a tall, burly middle aged man walked out, eyeing the two shorter and younger men as he walked towards the back of the plane. Scott looked at both curtains and then at Isaac. "Take it off and I'll go change 'em," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the door behind him.

Isaac looked at the curtains, too, before pulling off his grey shirt with two black stripes around the chest area, stripes that mimicked Scott's tattoo. He handed Scott the shirt and the latter turned to head in, opening the door. As he stepped in, Isaac forced his way inside behind him.

"What're you doing?" Scott said, looking at Isaac in the mirror.

Isaac only looked down towards Scott's waist.

"In here? On the plane?" Scott said worriedly.

"I can't help it," Isaac said, slowly and seductively wrapping his arms around Scott's waist, snaking his hands to Scott's jeans-covered crotch.

"Isaac, we can't. This space is too small. And someone'll hear."

"No it's not and no they won't. You just have to keep it…well up here," Isaac said, planting a kiss on the back of Scott's ear. When Scott didn't protest any further, he slowly unzipped and unbuttoned the front of Scott's jeans, Scott turning his head so their lips and tongues could connect. Isaac pushed Scott's jeans down to his thighs and began to undo his own jeans. Once they slid around his own thighs he released Scott's lips, spitting into his hand before coating his erection he'd freed from the front of his boxer-briefs resting just under his balls and ass cheeks.

Knowing what would happen next, Scott closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on Isaac's shoulder as the man behind him pulled on the back of Scott's boxer-briefs and pushed in. Scott's face clenched and Isaac brought his lips to Scott's ear. "Try not to make any noise," Isaac said with a smirk before latching his lips onto the side of Scott's neck, his human teeth digging in as he began to fuck his alpha.

…

"Nghhuh…mmmm," Stiles groaned as his consciousness slowly started to come back to him. As it furthered, his eyes opened and he noted he was horizontal. He slowly brought himself up, careful not to let the compression cramp up his head. "Hey beautiful," he said, seeing Gage's eyes staring back at him.

She smiled at him, bringing her magazine to rest in her lap.

"How's it goin'?"

"Alright. Just reading," she said, motioning at the magazine.

Stiles looked to his right and saw the _two_ empty seats. "Where're Scott and Isaac?"

"Take a wild guess," she said, shaking her head, her lips furrowing.

"Back there?" he said, his thumb motioning towards the back.

"Yep."

"In the bathroom?"

"Most likely."

Stiles leaned up, looking over the seats and heads at the curtain divider before sitting back down. He looked at Gage, who'd returned to her magazine.

"No," she said, not taking her eyes off the page.

Stiles just frowned, looking around and tapping the armrest between he and Scott's seat before snuggling up against Gage's arm.

"Still, no."


	11. EPILOGUE: Walking In

"Oh fuck, Reid!" Tyler cried as he pushed into Reid's welcoming hole; the blonde was on his back, his legs resting on Tyler's shoulders.

"God, Tyler…" Reid gasped, his eyes closed, hands clutching at the sheets.

"I'm gonna'…"

"Do it, 'Baby-boy,'" Reid said, opening his eyes to watch Tyler's expression as he soon came deep inside Reid. He let out a much needed long exhale and leaned down to kiss Reid.

"Switch again," Reid said with a smirk, "cuz' it's my turn."

Tyler nodded and pulled out before falling onto his side. Reid hopped over to him on his knees and rolled him onto his stomach. He spread Tyler's legs and pushed in, his hands on Tyler's hairy butt. "Yeahhh," Reid gasped, feeling Tyler's tight welcome around him. He slowly began to thrust, lusting in the combined pleasure around his dick with the burning sensation in his ass.

"Reid…" Tyler panted, his face to one side, his arms above his head, his legs bent at the knees.

And as Reid thrust rather hard into the brunette beneath him, Reid's phone rang.

"Hello?" Reid said, bringing the phone to his ear and trapping it between his ear and shoulder so he could resume squeezing at Tyler's ass.

"Reid!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey, Scott," Reid ignored, continuing his rhythmic thrusts. … "Sorry I meant to call you." … "Yeah, he woke up about five days ago." … "I know, dude. Apologies." … "How's Isaac?" … "Glad to hear it." … "What? Hell yeah we're doing it right now." … "Don't worry about it, Scott. The number 'a times I walked in on you and Isaac." … "Alright take care man." … "We might." … "I'll talk to him about it. We can make a trip out of it or something." … "You, too." … "Later."

"I hate you, Reid," Tyler said, grunting at the end as Reid hit his prostate.

Reid leaned down and kissed the younger man's shoulder. "I love you, 'Baby-boy.'" Reid straightened back up and gripped hard on Tyler's globular ass cheeks, pounding hard.

"Fuck…oh, god, Reid."

"I'm close…" In seconds Reid was coming deep inside his long-missed boyfriend, returning the favor from only moments ago. He collapsed onto Tyler, still buried deep inside him, their bodies completely flushed against the other.

"Miss me?" Tyler said, smirking against the sheet against his lips.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm kinda' hard again."

"Tyler, I'm spent," Reid exclaimed against Tyler's shoulder.

"I know. I am, too. But I'm still hard."

Reid thrust lightly.

"Nghh…I thought you were—"

"Just testing you," Reid said casually.

"For what?"

"To see if you really wanted to go again."

"Let's call it an evening."

"Fair enough."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Tyler spoke again. "So was that 'Scott' as in 'My Hero, Scott?'"

"Hey, I'm your hero," Reid said, his face furrowing, thrusting again.

"Ow…hey, I was talking about you. You haven't shut up about him since I asked what happened. Do I have something to worry about?"

"You're an asshole, Tyler," Reid joked.

"You're _in_ my asshole. Reid," Tyler retorted.

"And that should answer your question."

Tyler only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that was _the_ Scott McCall. When you woke up I was supposed to call him and let him know. But I've been otherwise preoccupied," he annunciated with another little thrust.

Tyler had enough and jerked sideways, forcing Reid out of him and onto his back. Tyler immediately clambered up and pinned Reid to the bed, his arms pinned above his head by his wrists. Tyler leaned down and kissed him. "End of that," Tyler said.

Reid smirked and nodded. Tyler released Reid's wrists and rolled onto his own back, their heads merely a few inches from each other, their hands entwining.

"What did he want?" Tyler asked.

"Check in. Again, I was supposed to call him."

"Mmhmm."

"He invited us to come out there."

"Could be fun. Be nice to meet my hero's hero."

"You suck," Reid retorted.

"I do. And I'm good at it."

"So you think."

"So you've told me."

Reid sighed, knowing Tyler would just throw whatever he said back at him. Tyler had never been one to back down. He was just as tough as Reid, only smarter about the battles he picked.

Another moment passed when Tyler broke the silence again. "Wait, so you walked in on him and…Isaac?"

Reid laughed a little. "Yeah," he said, recollecting the two memories. "They're actually pretty hot together."

"Now I'm _really_ worried."


End file.
